El Fic Porno de Harry
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Fic para el juego de Parafilias del foro Drarry narratofília : excitación sexual al escuchar narraciones eróticas. Resumen: Tercera y última parte de mi la trilogía de parafílias. Es hora de cumplir con la recompensa de Draco y VAYA recompensa! D/H


_**Mil gracias Nande por betearme la trilogía! y gracias a todas por los comentarios en las primeras dos partes!**_

_cursiva:_ la narración

**negrita:**comentario de los chicos dentro de la narración.

No se pierdan... sigan el ritmo. Emm eso sono raro

**El Fic porno de Harry.**

_**narratofília : excitación sexual al escuchar narraciones eróticas.**_

‒Quiero que leas esto, pero de una manera narrativa no de esa manera aburrida que tienes de leer las cosas.

Ni se inmutó en sentirse ofendido ante el comentario de su novio, al fin y al cabo Draco era así, inconciente de lo ofensivo que llegaba a ser sin proponérselo.

‒¿Qué se supone que es lo que voy a leer?‒preguntó algo malhumorado. Por alguna extraña razón no habían tenido sexo en dos semanas, pero algo le decía que él era el único insatisfecho porque Draco siempre salía de clase de Historia de la Magia, Aritmancia y Estudios muggles con cara de "me corrí monumentalmente" dejando así a un lado las noches de pasión con su novio para concentrarse en la búsqueda de quién sabe qué, para su recompensa.

‒Vas a leer una historia erótica.‒dijo Draco con un brillo malicioso en los ojos‒Verás Harry, así como a ti te pone caliente mi sudor, a mí me ponen sumamente caliente las lecturas eróticas, pero en vez de leerla yo mismo, quiero que tú lo hagas por mí.

Harry sintió un tirón en su ingle, ese tonito de voz con que Draco le estaba hablando NO era normal, pero si sumamente sexy.

‒Está bien

‒Excítame, Harry‒dijo para terminar con un gemido.

Harry tragó seco, al parecer esto iba a ser entretenido.

Draco se quitó la ropa, su pene seguía flácido y se acostó en la cama. Harry se quitó la ropa también y se acostó al lado de su novio con la historia en sus manos.

‒Emm Draco ¿Por qué esta historia tiene nuestros nombres?‒preguntó algo desconcertado.

‒La historia es sobre nosotros. Vamos, Harry lee‒pidió con otro gemido y Harry decidió ignorar lo extraño de la situación.

_Draco camin__ó __molesto por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts, esa noche no estaba de humor para rondas. Más bien quería follar, pero ahora que Blaise le había confesado que estaba enamorado de él, supo que el moreno ya no iba a ser un buen polvo. Mejor, así podría dedicarse a nuevos amantes. Igual esa nueva idea no quitaba lo caliente que estaba. Ojala se encontrara a algún chico en los pasillos y podría castigarlo ordenándole que le diera una mamada._

_Sonrió con petulancia ante esa línea de pensamientos, desde que lo habían nombrado prefecto, ese había sido su castigo favorito para los chicos de años superiores e inferiores. _

‒_Umm… ¡Oh si!‒ escuchó al pasar por una puerta… _

‒No, no, NO Y ¡NO!‒ lo detuvo Draco molesto‒tienes que imitar las voces, hacer los gemidos, vamos, que estas arruinando la historia‒concluyó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros.

‒Bien, lo siento‒ se disculpó y miró hacia la erección de su novio, que al parecer estaba despertando, asintió determinado a hacer que su novio gimiera y suplicara a punto de correrse. Después de leer las primeras líneas de la historia fue captando más o menos de que iba eso que tanto le gustaba a Draco.

_-__ Umm... __¡__Oh! __¡__Si!‒ escuchó al pasar por una puerta __**( Y Harry hizo eróticamente el sonido del gemido y los grititos y notó muy complacido que la polla de su novio se movió.) **__Detuvo sus pasos y se acerc__ó__ para escuchar mejor‒¡Oh! Um… si Harry, sigue…‒Draco se asombró ante la mención de Potter ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese lugar? _

_Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta, sabía que no notaron su intromisión ya que los jadeos y gemidos no habían parado. Se asom__ó__ y vio a un idiota de Hufflepuff recostado en el muro al final del aula con Potter arrodillado entre sus piernas moviendo diligentemente la cabeza. _

_Sintió sus mejillas arder de la rabia ¿Qué coño hacia Potter dándole una mamada a un imbécil de Hufflepuff? ¡En vez de dármela a mi!_

_Carraspeó fuertemente asustando a los dos chicos. Potter dio un salto alejándose lo más posible de la polla roja y goteante del otro chico, que a decir verdad, la tenía chiquita a comparación de la suya. _**(****¡****Auch! Draco que malo que eres ¿Cómo me interrumpes una mamada? Draco solo le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, a leguas se notaba su excitación)**

‒_Estas no son horas para estar fuera de sus salas comunes y mucho menos para hacer cosas depravadas como __é__sas‒soltó con arrogancia. Potter lo fulminó con la mirada, en cambio el otro chico temblaba como una hoja‒Tú Hufflepuff ¡lárgate!‒ y fue obedecido en un parpadeo._

‒_¿Qué mierda te pasa Malfoy, celoso porque no te la chupo a ti?‒contest__ó__socarronamente._

‒_De hecho. Si‒ se paso la lengua por los labios mientras que admiraba el bulto en los pantalones del Gryffindor‒Si tantas ganas tienes de chupar, pues estoy a tu entera disposición. _

Draco gimió acariciándose el abdomen, resistiendo a duras penas el comenzar a masturbarse, Harry estaba fascinado, mientras leía e imitaba voces y gemidos. A medida que se iba adentrando a la historia, más le gustaba ese juego que estaban haciendo, el poder imitar a Draco en cierta forma le parecía gracioso y sumamente sexy, pero nada superaba el poder ver de reojo como la polla de su novio crecía, se estremecía y comenzaba a gotear. Ni que decir de los gemidos que el Slytherin soltaba bajito.

_El prefecto se sentó en el pupitre del profesor, se abrió la t__ú__nica, desaboton__ó__ el pantalón y se lo sacó, para después bajarse el boxer y mostrarle a Potter de qu__é__ estaba __h__echo ese Slytherin. Notó con satisfacción que el Gryffindor miraba hipnotizado su erección y se relamía constantemente._

‒_Vamos, Potter‒invitó levantando las caderas para que su polla saltara. Eso desató al león interno de Potter, ya que llegó casi corriendo donde él y sin ninguna ceremonia se metió su polla hasta el fondo‒¡OH MIERDA!... ¡Ah! Va__y__a que si la sabes chupar ‒fue lo último que dijo__,__ por que la forma en que el moreno se estaba tragando su erección lo dej__ó__ con la mente en blanco y descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo._

‒_¿_De donde sacaste esta historia?‒ dijo acariciando el abdomen de su novio‒ me ponen como un hambriento por pollas‒declaró frunciendo el ceño.

Draco rió ante ese comentario, de hecho esos eran las clases de fics que a él le gustaban, donde Harry era el facilito y Draco el que llevaba el control. Sobre todo le encantaban las que ponían a Harry como un pervertido adicto al sexo. Los Potter de las historia siempre eran calientes y fogajes, en cambio los Dracos tendían a ser astutos y sumamente sexys.

‒Eres un hambriento por pollas, amor‒dijo soltando una leve risilla.

‒Eso no es cierto, solo soy hambriento por _tu_ polla‒declaró acariciando la susodicha.

_Draco estaba a punto de correrse, no sabía si detener a Potter para poder foll__á__rselo o simplemente correrse en la boca del Gryffindor y ver como tragaba. _

_Follar… o ver a Potter tragar… follar…. Tragar…_

‒_¡__A__h!‒jade__ó __sin aliento cuando sintió un intruso dedo dentro de su trasero explorando‒ ¿Qué… mierda… haces?‒preguntó a duras penas._

‒_Umm‒ fue todo sonido que vino de Potter, el cual parecía mas que deleitado lamiendo sus testículos. Y metió otro dedo, pero __é__ste__,__ junto con el otro__,__ llegó a su próstata._

‒_OhgradisimaputamierdaPotter‒dijo pensando que en cualquier momento su corazón explotaría de lo rápido que latía‒¡me voy a correr!‒anunció y Potter dejó sus bolas para chupar con fuerza y presteza su roja erección‒¡Oh! ¡Potter!‒ fue lo último que articul__ó__ antes de correrse fuertemente en la garganta de su "archi enemigo__.__"_

Harry, que había estado de multifacético leyendo y a la vez masturbando a Draco, se sentía sumamente caliente, miró con ansias la polla de su novio y decidió que la lectura podía esperar, se tiró como león sobre su presa y lamió toda la extensión de la erección de Draco.

‒Oh, mierda Harry‒ fue todo lo que dijo para después dejarse llevar por la experta boca de su Gryffindor. Comenzó a sentir su cuerpo transpirar, no solo de lo excitado que estaba, sino de lo ansioso y agitado que la historia le tenía. Esta vez no había usado hechizo refrescante, aunque no se lo había dicho a Harry, prefería que se diera cuenta solo.

¿Es posible morir de placer por chuparle la polla a alguien? Fue una pregunta totalmente absurda que pasó por su mente pero, es que normalmente no se sentía así cuando le daba mamadas a Draco, había algo, algo que lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura y al placer extremo.

Deslizó sus manos por los pálidos muslos y jadeó con toda la erección en su boca, lo cual provocó un grito de placer por parte de Draco. No lo había notado antes pero, ahora era más que obvio, que Draco estaba sudando y eso era lo que lo traía de cabeza. El olor, la humedad… chupó con más fuerza, estaba a punto de correrse solo con eso y quería que, por lo menos en esta vuelta, Draco se corriera también. Imitando a su Harry ficticio, le metió un dedo en el ano y comenzó a explorar, la respuesta fue inmediata, el rubio estaba imposiblemente duro y casi chorreaba en su boca. Metió un segundo y dio con el punto mágico.

‒Oh, Mierda… Oh, Harry‒gimió Draco al borde de la desesperación, sintió en la punta de su polla como Harry gritaba, lo más seguro es que se había corrido, y con ese pensamiento Draco explotó en la boca del Gryffindor. Después de un par de minutos habló‒sigue.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se había corrido con ganas y lo disfrutó, pero así como él no dejó descansar a Draco por horas, sabía que no podía esperar menos de su Slytherin.

‒_Umm, Malfoy, sabes exquisito‒soltó Potter relamiéndose con mucho placer y Draco nunca lo creyó posible, pero con eso se volvió a correr, chorreando la cara de Potter__,__ que al ver lo que estaba pasando__,__ abrió la boca para que cayera el semen en su boca. ¡Oh mierda! Esa imagen lo tenía al borde de la necesidad, era ya imposible correrse de nuevo, pero su cuerpo temblaba de desesperación, necesitaba… necesita… y lo sintió, los dedos del moreno aún dentro de él. Eso era lo que necesitaba, que Potter se lo follara hasta la __inconsciencia._

‒_F__ó__llame‒ordenó, no perdiendo su porte arrogante, pero la voz dejaba entrever lo necesitado que estaba._

_Potter le sonrió con petulancia y metió un tercer dedo._

‒_¿Te gusta eso Malfoy? ¿Como lentamente te follo con mis dedos?‒le susurró al oído con voz ronca y demasiado sexy para disgusto de Draco__.__ ¿Por qué Potter tenía que ser endemoniadamente caliente, chuparla de maravilla, tener una voz de lo mas sexy y__,__ para rematar__,__ una polla de lo mas apetecible? Maldijo a sus antepasados__,__ y de paso a los del Gryffindor__,__ por dejarle como herencia cosas irresistibles como esas‒ ¿Quieres tocarla?‒preguntó señalando su erección._

_Draco trató de resistirse, no iba a tocar la polla de Potter, por mas grande, roja y deliciosa que se viera no la iba a tocar. _

‒_¡Tócame!‒ordenó el moreno y el prefecto obedeció sin notarlo, pero al sentir el aterciopelado miembro no se __autorregañó__, la polla del maldito engreído se sentía pesada y exquisita en su mano. La acarició con ritmo lento hasta que__,__ de la nada__,__ Potter lo empuj__ó__ hasta tenerlo acostado en el pupitre y alej__ó__ la hermosa polla de su mano, para alinearla en su trasero._

_Apretó los ojos listo para lo que venía y__,__ cuando no sintió nada__,__ los volvió abrir para ver al maldito Gryffindor sonriéndole con arrogancia._

‒_Te voy a follar tan duro, Malfoy, que sentirás mi polla en tu trasero por días‒dijo para luego de una sola estocada enterrarse en él. _

‒¡Oh joder!‒gimió Draco y Harry asintió concordando con su novio, ese Fic los tenía duros de nuevo y, la verdad es que, ya no aguantaba más.

Tiró las hojas a un lado, ignorando la queja de Draco, y comenzó a lamerle la nueva erección al Slytherin, mientras que se metía un dedo en el trasero.

No soltó la erección hasta que no sintiera que estaba listo para recibir esa deliciosa polla.

‒La historia… Harry‒jadeó Draco, pero el moreno lo ignoró y serpenteando subió hasta la altura de sus ojos.

‒Te tengo una historia mejor‒susurró en su oído‒ Potter se preparó mientras le chupaba la polla a Draco y cuando estuvo listo se acomodó sobre él_.__¡F__ó__llame Malfoy!_, suplicó el Gryffindor y el prefecto sin dudarlo alineó su erección y la fue introduciendo lentamente en ese trasero que nunca pensó poseer.

Draco gimió ante las palabras de Harry e hizo lo que estaba relatando. Se estaba poniendo sumamente caliente con ese nuevo giró de la situación.

‒Cuando la tuvo completamente dentro, agarró las caderas de Potter y, con un rápido movimiento, lo volvió a penetrar haciendo que su enemigo gritara deleitado‒ y así fue, Draco lo embistió y Harry gritó‒ Draco no detuvo las embestidas que cada vez… se volvieron… más…. Ummm… más fuertes… y pre…precisas… tenía a Potter donde nunca imaginó tenerlo… el insoportable Gryffindor… estaba abierto de piernas para él… y gimiendo como una puta…‒Cada vez le costaba más hablar, pero a esas alturas no podía detenerse, no solo porque Draco lo estaba follando como un endemoniado, obviamente excitado, sino que él mismo estaba al borde de la locura, escucharse al él mismo relatar, tener a Draco embistiéndole con fuerza y, sobre todo, el sudor que el Slytherin estaba desprendiendo era mucho más de lo que cualquier ser humano podía soportar.

‒_¡Tócate!_ pidió Draco… y Potter no dudó… en obedecer… Ante la imagen del Gyffindor masturbándose,… mientras que era rudamente follado, Draco no soportó más, sintió el…. cosquilleó del orgasmo recorrerle, pero lo que… lo detonó todo fue el trasero… de Potter apretándolo mientras… que se corría en todo su pecho… ¡AH!‒gritó corriéndose fuertemente y apretando más de lo normal su trasero, logrando así que Draco se corriera también.

Cayó sobre el pálido y lampiño pecho de su novio, y lentamente lamió las gotas de sudor que estaban a su alcance.

‒¡Wao! Harry, eso fue… ¡wao!‒dijo jadeando el Slytherin‒dame cinco minutos y lo repetimos.

‒Dame tres y estoy listo con otra historia y otra erección‒respondió el moreno, mientras chupaba y deslizaba su lengua por el cuerpo de Draco‒ yo te relato lo que quieras, con tal de que sigas así de sudadito.

Draco gimió sabiendo que esa sesión de sexo iba por lo largo, él sudando por ende Harry caliente, y Harry narrando por ende él calientísimo. Se estremeció de las ansias que tenía por estar listo para la tercera ronda. Fugazmente se preguntó ¿quién pararía ese círculo vicioso? Por los aires que soplaban, si nadie los interrumpía, ellos dos se estarán follando hasta correrse hasta la inconsciencia.

‒_Malfoy tiró su escoba molesto, de nuevo el imbécil de Potter atrapó la Snitch, ahora tendría que cumplir con lo acordado y hacerle una mamada en las duchas_‒ comenzó a relatar el moreno y Draco gimió encantado.

_**Fi**__**n**_

**_°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°_**

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y por los reviews en las dos primeras partes…si aún no las has leído pues que esperas? **Sopping Wet y I love Drarry.**

Besotes y nos estamos leyendo!

Krispy


End file.
